Two Dimensional World
by FairyLights253
Summary: What happens when rude/arrogant Harry with parents and no Voldemort, swaps lives with 'The Chosen One? They both have to live with people that they would never consider friends and lose/gain a family.


Harry looked at his new potions partners; there was bushy-haired Granger, the know-it-all who had no friends with especially large teeth and . He looked around for his three best friends, there was Kenzie, the loud, flirty one who had dark auburn hair and tan skin,Procyon, who was basically like his brother, they always had the most fun and then there was Audrey Dunn, who wasn't there because unlike the other two she was a Hufflepuff. She was the perfect Hufflepuff, she was loyal, hardworking and gullible at times.

The previously scowling Kenzie who was paired with Finnigan and Crabbe smiled at Harry when she realized he was looking at her, then returned to scowling and swore loudly as Seamus had managed to set fire to their cauldron before they had even started. Harry shook his head fondly at his friend who was now threatening to set his head on fire.

Procyon was with Draco, who was very shy but Slytherinish years before his birth at Voldemort's down-fall, many death-eaters were caught and rumours were that his father had the kiss performed on him. Harry couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a parent like that, although sometimes he wished that he did because Harry, like many teenagers, had multiple fights with his parents,especially his mother, concerning girls, parties, firewhisky, and the list goes on .He just wished he could be free from them to do whatever the fuck he wants. His dad would sometimes let him do things but always listened to mum in the end.

The other boy, Harry saw with Procyon was Neville, a very popular guy, especially among the girls, and was particularly good at most things he tried, but not Harry-good, they were friends but he had his own circle of friends which consisted mostly of the older group.

Harry ruffled his hair a bit and awkwardly as caught the attention of his ex, Misty Stanford. She was a red-head and the adopted daughter of his sister's ex-godfather, Severus Snape, who had sadly died two years ago due to experimenting with some deadly potions.

A month before Voldemort's death, Severus had come back to apologize to their family and had 'set things right' he was also one of the main reasons for Voldemort's downfall; he even had his own Chocolate Frog. He and Severus were close but not as much him and his sister, Elle. They always missed him at gatherings because as strict as he was, he was _always _a loving person.

Harry and Misty had started going out two weeks before the terrible accident and were planning on telling their family when they got back from had tried continuing the relationship but Misty was always sad and they had both decided it was time to move on. Which he of the things he had decided to move on to just happened to walk in late through the doors right now, with her graciousness, her beauty, her blonde hair was askew, her cheeks rosy and panting slowly as she placed her books on her table and looked at the class.

"Sorry, I'm late guys..." She placed her hair behind her ear and laughed nervously"I hope you don't mind the new seating arrangements. I notice some of you get a little...distracted in my class." There was this look in her violet eyes that said she knew exactly why some of them, especially male, were distracted but Harry didn't mind that, confidence was hot.

"Here are the instructions for today's potion" She said clapping her hands and they appeared on the board. "First one to guess what it is gets a surprise."  
>She sat down and started writing something on a piece of parchment with a pink quill.<p>

"Harry... Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Harry's heart raced but he put his signature Potter smirk on and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked towards his Potions Mistress's pushed the parchment towards him and all it said was:

_Behind the Three- Eyed witch statue, door behind it. 6:00pm_

Harry smirked, it had all started when he was on his way to Hogsmeade and had run into Caroline, who was on her way to her interview because Slughorn had finally deicided it was time to retire at the end of last year, not that he minded him as he was part of 'The Slug Club'.Harry thinking she was a student, and she thinking he was a Hogsmeade resident, both decided to snog eachother senceless at a nearby broom-closet at The Three Broomsticks. Of course, it had been surprising when she arrived at her first lesson to see Harry sitting at the back but they had both decided to work their way around it.

Harry leaned towards his favourite teacher and whispered "Just wondering ...Why did you to put me with that troll and weasel?"

"Well, with her around, you won't have anyone to look at but me" She winked," Besides, if I started passing you all the time, wouldn't it get suspicious? You needed someone smart there."

Harry considered the theory and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back, his smirk bigger than before. He sat down on his chair at the back with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Shagging the teacher, are we?" A sceptical voice interupted his thoughts, it was Granger. She was leaning over Weasley reaching for the pickled lizard tongues which was on his side of the table. Harry moved them aside so she couldn't reach them and put a fake shocked expression on his face.

"Oh my god, Hermy!" he mimmicked in a high-pitched voice" You know what? You should just go tell all your friends this amazing news!" his voice then turned cold as he said "Oh wait, you don't have any."

One of the many people Harry hated at Hogwarts was definitely Hermione Granger. It had mostly started at fourth year a few months after him and Misty broke up, although he and his group used to tease Hermione quite a lot even before that. Harry had flirted his way through to the Part-Veela, Tri-wizard Champion Fleur DeLacour to the Yule Ball. Of course Harry wished he could compete, the thousand galeons all to himself sounded amazing but he wasn't old enough and that Dumbledore had an age line that was pretty hard to a while. After a while, Fleur's complaining had gotten annoying and he had gotten distracted by the newly pretty Hermione Granger who was surprisingly with Quidditch champion Victor Krum, and no matter how many times Harry asked her, she had refused that, she had always been on Harry's bad side.

Hermione Granger looked like she could blow steam and had tears in her eyes  
>and looked like she was about to something when Harry interrupted her.<p>

"Go cry about it to your beaver friends."

Hermione snatched the jar off Harry and furiusly started cutting the liver tongues on her chopping board.

Next to him, Ronald Weasley was sniggering softly but stopped when he realized Harry was looking at him and returned to glaring at him. Ronald was the Gryffindor Keeper and he was pretty damn good at it too, he was also a prefect. He was bestfriends with Seamus and Dean, so he stood out between of the two of them.

Harry used to sometimes feel jealous of Ron since he felt deserved the prefect position, although after all the things he's done he really shouldn't have been surprised he hadn't got it .So he had found poor hopeless little Ginny Weasley who had just been dumped by Zacharias Smith after two days. At that moment, Harry had thought 'why not' and with a few charming words, they were both in a near-by broomcloset, but little did he know that Ron, and his longterm girlfriend, Hannah Abbott ,who he curiously broke -up with at the start of this year, were going into that exact same closet.

After that, they had been the epitome of enimies (Even though Harry never liked Ginny, but Ron had thrown some pretty nasty curses at him) and had always thrown insults at eachother. It was quite hard to be in the same Quitditch team though; he couldn't kick him off the team since Katie Bell was captain. The only two Weasleys he had actually known and liked were the Weasley twins. Although in third year Audrey was particularly close with a Percy, was it? Harry had once thought he saw the twins working behind the counter at Zonkos the other day but he really wasn't sure.

It's strange how Harry and his group became friends with Audrey, If it wasn't for the train ride, they wouldn't have even known her as she was the complete opposite of all of them and was always convincing them to be nice to people. But to tell the truth, it felt like they had brought Audrey out of her shell because she did do a few crazy things now and then.

Harry stirred the bubbling potion,"You know, Weasley, if you're lucky, this might even be the money brewing potion." Ron gritted his teeth,  
>"You know Potter, if you don't shut up, I might just punch you in the face, to make that face even uglier than it is."<p>

"Ugly? Like that's possible. Nothing could ever make this face look ugly, no matter how hard you tried. You can ask Ginnypoo, she told me _exactly_ how good it was last nigh-"  
>In a matter of seconds, Ron had his fist two inches from Harry's face before…<br>"Cictari Pestis Frons!" A blue light shone out of Hermione's wand and hit him on his forehead.

"Are you a wizard or what?" She said to Ron and blew on the top of her wand .

Harry's hand felt the top his head, there was obviously something there, the both of them scoffed as Harry brought out his mirror that his dad had given him from his pocket and saw a hideous lightning shaped scar.

"YOU BITCH!" Harry yelled at her standing up, catching the whole classroom's attention,"CAROLI-I MEAN PROFFESOR! LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY FACE!"  
>He gestured wildly at his forehead.<p>

She gasped, "Miss Granger, detention for a week!"

"A week! He does worse things to half the people here!"

"We'll sure sort this out after class. Harry, dear go to the Hospital Wing"

"Oh I'm sure that's not going to help."Hermione said smugly

"I'm pretty sure it will." she retorted just as smugly

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Sure, sure..."

"Can you all stop saying sure so much!" said a random Gryffindor who he had never spoken to.

"Sure."

As he was heading out Caroline walked towards him,"Make sure you remember, the door only opens at six o' clock."she whispered

Harry nodded and headed out the door and no sooner was he in the hallways that he was attacked by something that climbed on to him with their arms around his neck.

Harry took his wand out and was about to curse them with the biggest Bat Bogey Hex he knew until they started to fall into a fit of giggles.

"You...should...have...seen...your face!" She said throughout her laughs

"How could you have seen my face? You were behind me." He said a matter-of-factly

"Trust me, I know what it looked like."

Elle looked as much like Lily as Harry looked like James, except for the fact that she had his father's messy black. That, and the identical green eyes were they way you could tell they were siblings. Before he died, their grandpa used to joke about 'the ginger gene' dying out.

Harry shook his head fondly"What are you doing out of class?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Harry showed her the scar, "Stupid Granger."

Elle laughed harder at this."I highly doubt she's anything close to stupid. I don't get what's wrong with her, I've talked to her a couple of times, she gets annoying a lot but she's not _that _bad."

"Not that bad! Look what she did to me!"He pointed dramaticaly at his scar.

"Knowing you, you probably said something to her to make her do it."

Harry went silent, "Well you still havn't told me why you're out of class!" He said changing the subject

"Free period."she said bluntly

"For a fifth year?"

"New defence against the dark arts teacher was attacked by a vampire bat," she shrugged,"It was last period so they let us out early."

It was now Harry's turn to laugh.

"As funny as that is, I so very wish that was Granger."

"Hey! You can't say that!, Hermione's actually kind of-

"You're friends with Loony Lovegood, so I don't think you're exactly the best judge of character"

"Luna's a better person than you'll ever be, and I'd get used to her by the way, she's coming to the wedding renewal ceremony."

"What! Harry groaned

"We're allowed to bring five friends."

"Elle, the reason I agreed to go to this stupid ceremony was so I could get _away _from all the crazy loons here for two weeks

Elle rolled her eyes,

"Ooh! That reminds me," she said searching through her bag

"What. Did you invite Dumbledore too?" his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"No!" She said rolling her eyes and handed him a flask, "Since you're not talking to mum, she told me to tell you that you have to do the memory thing."

"Ugh! I honestly hate her so much. Why can't _you _do it?"

Elle raised an eyebrow, "You still hate her? Harry, that was _ages _ago, just let it go!"

"I repeat, why don't _you _do it!"he said angrily

"We havn't learnt those charms yet! We do it at the end of fifth year, you know that. All you have to do is pick the best memories and just ...put them together for everyone to see."

"Fine! Anything else… your highness?" he said sarcastically

"Umm...yes." she said sweetly, "I need the cloak and the map...for tonight."

"What! You don't get them this month, I need it!"

"So do I! "She pleaded unleashing the puppy dog eyes on him. "C'mon please? Please, please, pretty please?"

"Fine, fine, fine," he said raising his hands in surrender; he wouldn't really need it as it was before curfew.

Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said grinning and hugging him tightly,

"Wizard promise?" she said sticking out her pinky, Harry had a flashback from the time he didn't go through with a wizard promise and had warts on his face for a week.

"C'mon Elle, don't you trust me?"

She persistently kept it up, Harry sighed and linked pinkys

"Promisium." They both said and let go as they felt a purple hot burning fire went their fingers.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said excitedly kissing him on the cheek,"I'll just go and tell-"she stopped abrubtly "tell someone"

Harry grew suspicious, "Who are you going to tell?"

"No one."

"This better not be my friend Cormac again if it is-"

"No, no, no, I broke up with him ages ago" she said calmly

"Then?" he said raising an eyebrow,

"No one !" she said skittishly, " I just need it by seven ok?"

"Seven? He said raising the other eyebrow

"Yes Harry Potter. Seven! I'm sure for you, that's early to be going out."

"I won't be there at seven, I'm doing...something."

"Fine, just leave it on my bed; I know you know how to get into the girl's dormitory."

"Just not one of my friends…ok?" He yelled after her as she skipped off in the other direction,

She stopped and grinned, "Trust me, it's not."

Harry sighed in relief; he did not need a repeat of fifth year.

"Elle!" He called stopping her again,

"Yes!" she said annoyed,

"Just be careful...OK ?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically and smiled, "Don't worry...I've already had the sex talk like ten times already."

Harry cringed, waved goodbye to his little sister and headed towards the hospital wing.


End file.
